Temple Madness
4:25 TrueCobalion DO NOT TALK PLEASE * ' : Last time on Total Drama' * ' : The contestants mined to find lava' * ' : Scott became a skeleton' * ' : And Zoey is eliminated!' * ' : Who will be eliminated next on...' * ' : Total' * ' : Drama' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' Theme TALK 4:26 Amazing Hijotee (cody) I'm so exited! :D (molly) Eh, whatever 4:26 TrueCobalion I'll sub (Vin) 4:26 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Im getting far thats good 4:26 Amazing Hijotee (antonio) I suck 4:26 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) Yay! 4:26 TrueCobalion (Vin) : What ever, I'm getting all that money 4:26 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) I'm kinda feeling something for Vin 4:26 TrueCobalion (Vin) : Chris, whats the challenge? * ' : Okay, follow me to a temple!' 4:26 Amazing Hijotee (dakota) This is awesome 4:27 TrueCobalion SCENE SWITCHES TO A TEMPLE 4:27 Amazing Hijotee (scott) Okay, temple here we are 4:27 TrueCobalion * ' : This is a race' 4:27 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Temple 4:27 Amazing Hijotee (cody) This is very dark 4:27 TrueCobalion * ' : You have to collect the giant key' * ' : The person in last place is out' 4:27 Amazing Hijotee (bianca) Okay 4:27 TrueCobalion * ' : And will be replaced by a recently eliminated person' 4:27 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Ok 4:27 Amazing Hijotee Dude, I cant control 8 people let's just wait until more people come back 4:28 TrueCobalion I'll sub (vin) and (Antonio) 4:28 Teamdarkfan4 ill sub (mike) and (dakota) 4:28 Amazing Hijotee Fine I'll do the rst 4:28 TrueCobalion * ' : And the team that didn't get the key will eliminate someone for real' 4:28 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Okay where is that key? 4:28 TrueCobalion * ' : Ready...' * ' : Set...' * ' : GO!' 4:29 Amazing Hijotee (bianca) *runs* 4:29 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *dashes* 4:29 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Here we go! 4:29 TrueCobalion (Vin) : *runs 4:29 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Let's go! 4:29 TrueCobalion (Vin) : That moolah is mine. 4:29 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) This is fun 4:29 TrueCobalion * ' : Its time for the first giant stone creature!' 4:29 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Stone? 4:29 TrueCobalion * ' : *activates the creature*' 4:29 Amazing Hijotee (molly) Oh no! 4:29 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) A challenge 4:29 Amazing Hijotee (dakota) Ahhh!!! 4:29 TrueCobalion * ' : MEET STONE GOLEM (495) !' 4:30 Amazing Hijotee (scott) LOL 4:30 TrueCobalion (Vin) : A pokemon? 4:30 Amazing Hijotee (scott) That is not scary :P 4:30 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Always go for the head 4:30 TrueCobalion (Vin) : What ever... 4:30 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Ha ha ha 4:30 TrueCobalion : *tackles Scott* 4:30 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Vin is scarier than that craeture (scott) Ahhh!!! 4:30 TrueCobalion * ' : But the thing to kill for some reason' The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 4:30 TrueCobalion * ' : Its the ghost' 4:30 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Anyone got a vacumm 4:30 Amazing Hijotee VV left I'm left with everyone :P 4:31 TrueCobalion : *charges at Cody* 4:31 Amazing Hijotee (dakota) So cute (cody) Ahhh!!! 4:31 TrueCobalion (Vin) : *hits Ghost* 4:31 Amazing Hijotee (molly) Me next! 4:31 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Flawlessly... (Antonio) : *hits ghost* 4:31 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Hits ghost* 4:31 TrueCobalion (Ghost) : *flies into the next room* 4:31 Amazing Hijotee (scott) Ooooo 4:31 TrueCobalion * ' : The ghost lost its color! Get to room #2!' Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 4:31 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Goes to* 4:32 TrueCobalion THE SECOND ROOM DOOR OPENS 4:32 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) For some reason (495) makes me very horny :P Scottney play 4:32 Scottney + Fang Boys should suck a bitch 4:32 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Where are you blackmail got a picture 4:32 TrueCobalion (Ghost) : *possesses (498) * 4:32 Teamdarkfan4 jk 4:32 Scottney + Fang As who? 4:32 TrueCobalion (498) : *lights Cody on fire* 4:32 Scottney + Fang Who is open? 4:32 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Ahhhh 4:32 TrueCobalion * ' : Uh oh! It lights things on fire!' 4:32 Amazing Hijotee Scott and Molly are play the, 4:33 Scottney + Fang (scott) I'm gonna win 4:33 Amazing Hijotee I'll be (bianca) (cody) (glenn) 4:33 TrueCobalion (498) : *tackles Scott* (Vin) : *grabs on 498* Steady creature... (Antonio) : Vin... *tackles 498* 4:33 Scottney + Fang Is this Mini-Adventure? 4:33 TrueCobalion Yes 4:33 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Throws rope* 4:33 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Hey (495) I wanna hump you 4:34 TrueCobalion (495) : O.o 4:34 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) *takes clothes off* 4:34 Scottney + Fang (molly) *punchs 498* 4:34 TrueCobalion (498) : *runs into 495 by mistake* (495) : *attacks 498* 4:34 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) *jumps on (495) naked* 4:34 TrueCobalion ROOM 3 DOORS OPEN 4:34 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Ahhhh 4:34 TrueCobalion * ' : HURRY! GET TO ROOM 3!' 4:34 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Goes in* 4:34 Scottney + Fang (molly) *goes to room 3 4:34 TrueCobalion * ' : THE GHOST IS ALMOST DEAD!' 4:34 Amazing Hijotee Fuck guys my desk broke brb 4:35 TrueCobalion (Ghost) : *possesses (501) * 4:35 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) Ok 4:35 Scottney + Fang (molly) Oshawott? 4:35 TrueCobalion (501) : *shoots a beam of water at Mike and Molly* (Vin) : A creature that shoots water? (Vin) : Thats stupid 4:35 Scottney + Fang (scott) Not that stupid 4:35 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Wow 4:35 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *kicks 501's shell* 4:36 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Hey Vin, you are very cute 4:36 TrueCobalion (501) : *shoots water at Glenn* 4:36 Amazing Hijotee (molly) I am cute too? 4:36 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) *Ties up 501* 4:36 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) I'm so wet 4:36 TrueCobalion FINAL DOOR OPENS 4:36 Scottney + Fang (scott) *throws leaves at 501* 4:36 TrueCobalion * ' : GO GET THE KEY!' (vin) : MOOLAH Here I come! (Vin) : *runs to the key* 4:36 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) (495) made me so wet before that water :P (glenn) Oh no! 4:36 TrueCobalion (antonio) : *runs with vin* 4:36 Amazing Hijotee (molly) get Vin! 4:37 TrueCobalion (Vin) : *trying to pull the key open* 4:37 Amazing Hijotee (cody) *hugs Vin* 4:37 TrueCobalion (Vin) : Ummm 4:37 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) *hugs Vin* (cody) (glenn) We like you 4:37 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : *pulls the key out* 4:37 Amazing Hijotee (cody) Gimmie that key 4:37 TrueCobalion * ' : AND THE CRYPTS WIN!' 4:37 Teamdarkfan4 (manitoba) YES 4:37 TrueCobalion * ' : where is dakota!?' 4:37 Scottney + Fang (scott) *humps oshawott* 4:37 TrueCobalion * ' : All I see is you 8' 4:37 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) Right here 4:37 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Yay we won! 4:38 Scottney + Fang (scott) *humps Dakota* 4:38 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay...' 4:38 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) *humps Scott* 4:38 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) *Kills Scott* 4:38 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Aww 4:38 Scottney + Fang No killing please 4:38 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay' 4:38 Teamdarkfan4 ok then 4:38 TrueCobalion * ' : Crypts vote for the people who will leave!' (vin) : Fame Mongrel 4:38 Scottney + Fang (scott) Right now? 4:38 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Scott 4:39 TrueCobalion * ' : Yes' 4:39 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Scott 4:39 Amazing Hijotee (molly) Dakota 4:39 Scottney + Fang (scott) Dakota 4:39 TrueCobalion (Antonio) : Dakota... 4:39 Amazing Hijotee (bianc) Dakota 4:39 Teamdarkfan4 (dakota) Is it because i killed scott 4:39 Amazing Hijotee (bianca) dakota 4:39 TrueCobalion * ' : Dakota is out!' 4:39 Scottney + Fang (scott) YES! 4:39 TrueCobalion * ' : And will be replaced with...' * ' : Dawn!' 4:39 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) me? 4:40 Scottney + Fang (dawn) Yay 4:40 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) Okay who wants to hump me :P 4:40 TrueCobalion * ' : You suffered an unfair elimination' * ' : So pick who you want gone!' 4:40 Amazing Hijotee (dawn) I pick Bianca 4:40 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay (Bianca) is out!' * ' : Bye Bianca' 4:40 Amazing Hijotee Yeah people forgot about her 4:40 Scottney + Fang Boys will be upset at Hijotee 4:40 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay...' 4:40 Amazing Hijotee Boys plays (brianna) 4:40 Scottney + Fang She also plays Biacna 4:41 Amazing Hijotee Fine then (dawn) I pick (molly) 4:41 TrueCobalion * ' : Molly is out then!' * ' : Bianca stays in!' 4:41 Amazing Hijotee (bianca) Cool 4:41 TrueCobalion * ' : Okay that is all' * ' : For Total...' * ' : Drama...' 4:41 Amazing Hijotee (495) Wait! 4:41 TrueCobalion * ' : ?' 4:41 Amazing Hijotee (495) I'm in love! BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 4:41 TrueCobalion * ' : Ummm' * ' : Okay then?' 4:41 Amazing Hijotee (495) Glenn made so much love to me 4:41 BoysCanLikeItToo THANKS FOR BANING ME FROM CHAT, DICKRAG 4:42 Amazing Hijotee LOL hey 4:42 BoysCanLikeItToo FUCKING HI. 4:42 Amazing Hijotee (bianca) was just eliminated 4:42 TrueCobalion but... 4:42 Scottney + Fang Thanks for editing my post bitch 4:42 Teamdarkfan4 Thanks for saying bitch bitch 4:42 TrueCobalion Thanks for uh.... 4:42 Amazing Hijotee Told you he doesn't care 4:43 TrueCobalion * ' : As I was saying' * ' : Total...' * ' : Drama' * ' : MINI ADVENTURE!' 4:43 Amazing Hijotee (495) Glenn, wanna make me wet again? 4:43 TrueCobalion EPISODE HAS ENDED 4:43